Something Happens in the Heart
by RainingLilies
Summary: When 8 -year old Annabeth reads her deceased mother's last letter, she finds out about her father's would-be love and resolves to do something about it. Based on the Bollywood movie: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai
1. The Letter

**Lily: So, this is my make-up story for not writing that Romeo and Juliet story. This story is for Perlia, Percabeth, and Lukabeth fans, but mostly for Percabeth. BTW, the Annabeth in this chapter is the daughter of Thalia and Percy, and is named after Annabeth for reasons which will be explained later. So, here we go!**

"Hi! Welcome to channel Annabeth, your number one stop for everything Annabeth!" Annabeth smiled widely at the camera. With her spiky black hair and sparkling blue eyes, she was the very picture of her deceased mother, Thalia Jackson.

She continued. "I'm 8 years old, I love books, and architecture, and reading my mother's letters, of course. I get one every birthday, and the most important one I'm getting tomorrow!"

She looked at her clock. "Oops, its time for me to pick up my dad. Well, that's all for channel Annabeth today! Don't forget to tune in tomorrow!"

She turned off the camera, and got ready to pick up her father.

**My name is Line Break, and I like pie**

Annabeth sat on the park bench, swinging her legs and sighing. Her father was supposed to be here three hours ago! Suddenly a book about Ancient Greek architecture was thrust in front of her face. She sighed, took it, and looked away.

"You are exactly 3 hours and 28 minutes late." "Sorry…" Her father, Perseus Jackson, kneeled down in front of her, his sea-green eyes meeting her blue orbs. He internally winced. She looked so much like her mother…

"I'm not your wife you know." She continued. "I can't go to school, clean the house, wash the dishes, and pick you up late!" Percy winced, and looked down.

Annabeth regretted it as soon as she said it. She stared sorrowfully at her father, and said "Are you sad?" He nodded. "Are you very sad?" He nodded, almost comically.

"I'm sorry." He held out his hand, and she did the same, performing their special handshake while whistling the tune. They ended by tweaking the other person's nose, and winking. Now come on, lets get ready for your competition a school.

**My name is Line Break Junior, and I like pi**

*Time skip to 8:00*

"Now, the rules of this competition are very simple." The principal, Hera stated. "Each student picks a subject from this bowl, and defines the word in one minute. Our first competitor is… Rachel!"

The audience clapped wildly, excluding Percy, and his mother, Sally Jackson, knowing about Annabeth's rivalry with this girl. She walked up to the stage, and pulled out a paper. "Sacrifice." She read.

She stood up straight and recited in a rhythmic fashion, the meaning of this word, ignoring the glares Annabeth was throwing her. After her turn, Annabeth walked up to the stage.

She took a slip out of the bowl, sure of her victory. But when she opened the slip, she found that the word was one she couldn't define. _Mother. _

She stood there, trying to hold back the tears, as she remembered what her father had told her.

They had met at University, and had immediately fallen in love. But when they had a child, she died in childbirth. Before she had died, she had asked for Sally to give her letters to her child on her birthday, and had asked for her to be named Annabeth.

Her father frowned. What was wrong? The word _mother _slipped from her lips and he understood. He stood up and walked to the stage.

He gripped her shoulders, and wiped the tears from her eyes. He started talking, quietly. "A mother is the most important thing in your life. They laugh when we laugh, smile when we smile, and cry when we cry, even without knowing the reason. Mothers love you unconditionally."

He continued. "And we, don't have one." The crowd was crying now. "But we have a Papa, and, and he's very nice too." A man stood up from the crowd and yelled "SHE WINS NUMBER ONE!"

Sally smiled sadly, and wiped the tears off her face.

**My name is Line Break Senior, and I like paella**

Percy shot another perfect basket, catching it and getting ready to throw again. Sally interrupted him. "Dear, don't you think Annabeth needs a mother?"

Percy turned to face her, and sat down next to her. "Why the sudden interest?" Sally half-smiled and said. "Everyone in the math class always complain about their daughter-in-laws…"

"Aah, so you need a daughter-in-law to complain about." He said, teasingly. "That's a _very _big problem!"

"Let me tell you something." He slid off the bench, and stood in front of Sally. "You live once, fall in love once, marry once, and die once."

Sally smiled at his faithfulness to his deceased wife. But it still felt like this family was incomplete…

**My name is destroyer of line breaks, and I like blood. Blood!**

_The next morning…_

The clock above Annabeth's bed chimed, making her wake up with a start. She sat up straight in her bed, and said. "Its my birthday!"

She ran downstairs and sure enough, she found a able piled high with packages tied up with ribbon, that were obviously books.

She pushed aside the books until she found what she was looking for. A light blue envelope with the number 8 on it in curly handwriting. She hurriedly opened it, and started reading:

_Hi Annabeth! This is your mother, of course, Thalia (you can call me mom.). So how's life? Does your father still sleep with his shoes on? Some habits never change. This will be the last letter from me. I've told you everything you need to know, but this is the most important._

_I'm going to tell you a story. A story of a young boy named Percy Jackson, and his best friend Annabeth Chase…_

**Lily: Whew. That was long. Anyway, I hope you like it! Also, HAPPY DIWALI!**


	2. A Basketball Game

**Lily: Hi guys! Sorry about the wait, but here is chapter 2 of Kuch Kuch (I'm used to calling it this, so if you hear me say it, it means **_**this **_**story.) Also, the reason I post what song I'm listening to rght now is because I always listen to music when I type, and the music affects my writing and drawing skills. BTW I was listening to "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister. Also, I was very pleasantly surprised to find other Indians on this site, so I extend a big HALLO to you guys! India Ki Jai!**

**Reviews:**

**TheDarkKnight1991: Thanks! Thanks for reviewing! I love being Indian, it makes you feel special, huh? And neither can I!**

**AliceTonksHPJ: Happy Diwali to you too! Despite the fact that its… like… Never Mind. Anyways, people who have watched the movie, DO know the plot, but its interesting to see how it plays out in the PJO world.**

**anonof5puns/Annabeth's Sister: I know, it fits perfectly! I was soo happy to see your review, that I started crying, and my mom was worried 'cause she thought it was the hormones. Stupid Hormones… Anyways, I was kinda high on sugar when I wrote those line breaks, so those will probably stop. Probably.**

**Catqstar: I think you might have gotten mixed up, but I'll reread to check. Anyway, for those who have watched the movie, they know the plot, but it will be revealed to you in the next chapter. Thanks for being awesome!**

**Finally, just so you don't get confused, the contents of Thalia's letter will be told as if they are actually happening right now. I don't know how many chapters the letter will take up, but enjoy!**

**-00000000000000000000000-**

Annabeth and Percy stared at each other, eye to eye, a basketball on the floor in between them. This was their morning routine. Every morning, Annabeth and Percy would exit the college dorms, and head to the gym for their 1 on 1 match.

Everyone in the school knew their routine, and who they were, so they would always pick sides. The boys with Sporty, Tomboy Annabeth, the girls with Flirty Heart-throb Percy. Despite their differences, they were the best of friends, teasing, and always looking out for each other, and, oh, arguing every second of every day.

"You ready to fail, Seaweed Brain? Again?" Annabeth grinned as she looked into her friend's Sea-Green eyes. He had never won a match against her, and she sure as heck wasn't going to let it happen.

"Bring it on, Wise Girl!" Percy quipped. Annabeth laughed, and grabbed for the ball, the elation of her victory already sparkling in her stormy grey eyes.

They played for a bit, Percy failing epically and Annabeth scoring 3 baskets. Finally, near the end of the game, Percy grabbed Annabeth around her waist, trapping her despite her struggling and grabbed the ball, tossing it into the basket.

As soon as he released her, she whirled around in fury. "Hey!" she yelled, her voice echoing throughout the empty gym. "You cheated!"

"Did not." "Yes you did!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!" You get the idea. Finally, Annabeth and Percy walked away from each other in disgust, yelling "SHUT UP!"

**-000000000000000000000000000-**

Annabeth couldn't believe that jerk. First, he had the nerve to cheat at their daily basketball game, then he had the nerve to deny it. She sat down angrily on a bench, as the usual group of boys gathered around her. Some were jocks with crushes, some just liked her as friend, some liked her spirit, but most of them were nerds, who were under her protection for as long as she was at The Forge College.

Everyone knew what was going on: she had yet another fight with Percy. It was a normal occurrence here. She started complaining about Percy. "I mean, one second he's laughing with me, the next he's calling me a liar! What's his problem?"

She continued ranting, going on and on about his bad sides. Finally, she was interrupted by Travis. "But he's you best friend, Annie." She scowled at the use of her dreaded nick-name, but deep down, she knew he was right.

She sighed and stood up, racing off to find Percy.

**-0000000000000000000000000000-**

Percy sat down, half exasperated, half amused. Immediately, he was surrounded by girls, all giggling and fluttering their eyebrows.

He started complaining. "Gods, what is the problem with Annabeth? She's so… boyish. Why can't she be like all of you lovely ladies?" All the girls blushed, and gave airy laughs.

After maybe 5 minutes of complaining, one of the girls, Calypso, said "But she's your best friend, Perseus."

Percy frowned at the use of his full name, but smiled after. She was right. "Thank you ladies!" he called as he strolled away to find Annabeth.

**-00000000000000000000000000000-**

They met back up at the gym, both of their teams crowding behind their leader. Percy whistled their special tune, Annabeth starting a bit after him.

They did their shake and hugged, as the team behind them cheered.

Maybe, just maybe, they aren't _so _bad after all.

**-0000000000000000000000000000000-**

**Lily: So, did you like it? I was in a sunny mood when I wrote this, maybe you could tell? Anyways, I tried to squeeze a lot of their character into this chapter, so it is a bit rushed. Percabeth starts in the 3rd or 4****th**** chapter, so right now they are just friends. Really, really good friends.**

**Song I'm listening to: We Are Young by FUN**


	3. I Love You

**Lily: Hi guys! I'm finally back! Sorry about the wait, life happened. I'm instigating a new rule: that my ANs at the beginning and the end are limited to 3 lines. I found that I do more babbling than talking (: On another note, I GOT A LAPTOP/TABLET! I'm really immature, so it took my parents a while to start trusting me, but they did eventually. Okay, out of lines. Enjoy the fic!**

**Reviews:**

**TheBookButterfly378: Thank you sooooo much! XD I would be really excited too! I'm really glad you love it! Here's your chapter!**

**awesomeperson960: I know, he did! Here's your update!**

**Onwards with the story!**

* * *

><p>Hestia walked through the door, holding her basket of laundry aloft in front of her. "Okay, ladies, who here has any laundry?" She was answered by several articles of clothing in her face.<p>

As they fell to the floor, she sighed and stooped to pick them up. When she stood, she caught sight of Lucinda, who had curlers all over her hair, a green face mask on, and screamed.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" she yelled in horror. Well, you couldn't blame her, she looked like a Martian.

"What do you mean, Auntie Hestia?" she drawled in a sticky sweet voice. Hestia just shook her head and moved on, only to be greeted with another girl, who was wearing enough perfume to choke a cow.

"You'll never get a boy, that way, you know." she remarked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. The girls all crowded around, giggling and still holding their nail polish bottles. "How then, Auntie Hestia?"

"You should charm him with your walk, your talk, and..." She trailed off, realizing they were mocking her. "Oh, off with you, now." The girls dispersed in a cloud of giggles, making her sigh and shake her head.

As she continued walking down the seemingly endless hallway, a shape flew out of the corner of her vision and wrapped its arms around her, making her shriek. "Hey Aunt Hestia!" it called, bringing an exasperated and amused smile to her face. Gods of Olympus, this girl would be the death of her.

She pulled away from Annabeth's embrace and looked at her 'boy-like' clothes critically. "Well, at least you don't go around wearing those terribly short skirts that 'are the rage' these days. Whatever happened to modesty?"

Annabeth smiled fondly at her second mother. "Guess what happened this morning," Annabeth began excitedly. "I was with Percy, and-"

Hestia started. She didn't hate boys, but as she was incredibly old-fashioned, she didn't approve of boys and girls mixing. "Percy?! Annabeth, I told you, hanging around those boys will only bring you trouble."

Annabeth made a face. "But he's my friend, Auntie!" Hestia made a noise in the back of her throat. "First Best Friend, than Boyfriend!" She made a choking noise. "Boyfriend?! Eeew!" Hestia reached into the basket and pulled out a plastic bag. "Enough about that dear, now I brought you some ambrosia, don't tell the others!"

Annabeth squealed and hugged her. "THANK YOU AUNTIE HESTIA!" Hestia yelped. "Mad Girl!"

* * *

><p>Mr. Zeus, or Lord Zeus, as he preferred to be called, walked past the rows of girls sitting on the wall, all of them wearing those enticing skirts. He would love nothing better than to enjoy the view, but his deceased wife would have killed him. And even though he had never really been interested in her concerns, he had to still honour her wishes.<p>

"I've said it once and I'll say it again: no short skirts allowed!"

A bit farther away, a sea of men parted for possibly the most beautiful pearl in the ocean: Lady Aphrodite.

They followed her like puppy dogs as she gifted everything in sight with her award-winning smile. It was she who had started this skirt trend at Olympians U.

As she walked toward the principal, Lord Zeus, time seemed to freeze. "Why Zeusy! Whatever might you be doing?" As Zeus turned to look at her, he stumbled over his words. Like all the other unfortunate flies in her web, he was hopelessly in love. "Well-well, you see... I had banned short skirts, but they d-don't listen..."

She looked offended. "Why, Zeusy, I was the one who started this trend! Did you not know?" "Well... well..." He stuttered.

"And do we not look nice?" "Yes, yes, you look very queet... Queet?"

"Cute." She corrected. "I know it must be hard to look at other women, after the death of your poor wife..." She said, her voice like honey.

"Umm..." She moved to his ear and whispered in a voice that made his spine tingle, "But someday I could be, Mrs. TisKritis...hmm?"

Needless to say, that put him in a good mood all day. As he walked by the benches, humming to himself, he was once again surprised by none other than his personal cheerleader, Annabeth Chase.

"HIYA!" She yelled in his ear, slinging an arm over his shoulder. He jumped, but relaxed when he saw that it was just her.

"Todays friendship day, and that means _you _get a friendship bracelet!" He stared at her a bit incomprehensively, his mind still a bit addled from his encounter with Lady Aphrodite. She tied the bracelet onto his wrist, securing it with a double knot. "So now we're friends!" "Oh, we're friends, are we?" his mind finally catching on.

"Yup!" she cheered. "So tell me friend, why are you so happy today?" He smiled as he remembered something. "My daughter Thalia is coming all the way from Oxford University, in England, to study here, at Olympus!"

"That's wonderful, sir!" she yelled, nearly blowing his ears off. "And I just remembered, I would like you to show her around when she arrives today."

She smiled, showing off the pearly white teeth. "Sure, sir!" He started to walk away. "And remember, its _lord_!"

* * *

><p>"I love you, Anya." Percy whispered in her ear. "Really?" she asked, her breath hot against his neck. "Really. That's why I'm giving you, and only you, this friendship bracelet, Tanya."<p>

"It's Anya." she said, pulling away from him. "I'm sorry Anya, I got so lost in your eyes that I forgot your name..."

"Really, Percy?" Annabeth asked, pulling a bunch of bracelets from his jean pocket. The girl harrumphed, and stalked away. "Aaw, you just had to go and ruin such a beautiful moment?"

Annabeth shook her head. "When are you going to find a girl with beauty, _and _brains?"

He sighed. "You know, I'm not that interested in these girls. They're just dummies to practice my skills on, until I meet _the one._"

She rolled her eyes. "At this rate, you'll never get married." He laughed as they walked down the hall. "You know, if I can't find anyone, I'll just marry you. No one in they're right mind would marry you anyway, and I'll have someone to scare me in the mornings."

"EEW!" She exclaimed. "In that case, I hope you _do _find someone!"

They walked in amiable silence for most of the walk to the cafeteria, when Annabeth asked, "Percy? When you do find the one, how will you know?"

"Oh, I'll just know. Something will happen in my heart. I can't explain it." He looked off into to space while she snickered at his cheesiness.

"And... when you do find her, what will you do?" He smiled. "I will spin around and open my arms and say..." He did just the same, spinning around and almost colliding with a girl who was walking in from outside.

He fell on one knee, his arms still spread, and his breath caught in his throat as he stared up at his idea of perfection.

"I... I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Lily: BWAHAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! For those who have watched the movie, you know what's going to happen next, but for those who haven't... well, too bad. Also, I changed the name from The Forge to Olympus U, and Thalia is not his cousin in this. Also, TisKritis means, 'of Crete', which is where Zeus was born. I think this is the longest and best written chapter yet! What do you guys think? As always, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!<strong>

**Foxdew (KitKat, you'll get this joke. This chapter is for you, Suntail!) out!**


End file.
